The Breakup Song
by Luv'n Cullen
Summary: Winner of the FFFW's Down On Love One-Shot contest.  Running from heartache, will a steamy encounter be what she needs to break free? E&B implied  AH, AU, OOC, NC17


The Breakup Song

Running from heartache, will a steamy encounter be what she needs to break free? AH, AU, OOC, NC17

I entered this in the Freedom Fan Fiction Writer's Down On Love One-Shot contest. The idea for this fic came from listening the _The Breakup Song_ by the Greg Kihn Band. I happened to be listening to it when I saw the notice for the contest and wrote this on impulse. I'm amazed to say that it actually won, which just floored me and made me do a serious Snoopy dance. I'm very appreciative because I thought I knew who the winner was going to be, and it wasn't me. ;-) All the other entries were just fantastic. Thank you so much ladies at FFFW, especially Abby who beta'd this fic. You guys are great. :-D As always, thanks to SparklingMaye, my bb, who preread this and always encourages me. I luv ya chickie :D

If some of the lines sound familiar, they're suppose to. The link to hear the song is at the bottom. Thanks for reading.

All things Twilight are SM's, of course.

xXx

Heartbreak swelled in her chest as she stepped into the club. Standing at the entranceway, she scanned the room, watching all the bodies as they danced across the floor. There was a band playing a song she'd heard so many times before. The melancholy sound brought back memories, triggering pain, which made her catch her breath.

Many eyes followed her as she made her way to the bar. She imagined she could feel their stares crawling on her skin. Reaching a stool, she adjusted her short skirt as she took a seat. The dress she wore was one she bought for happy nights out on the town. The blue silk complemented her pale skin, and the low neckline allowed a hint of her full breasts to be showcased.

Looking up, she saw herself in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. Her dark hair flowed around her in lush waves. Her full lips were adorned red. Her brown eyes were shadowed smoky, giving them even greater depth. All anyone could see from the outside was a beautiful woman, made up with the hopes of a good time. Only she could see the hurt she hid, the ache from which she was running.

As she waited for the bartender's attention, her mind drifted to the scene from an hour before, the sad look of his eyes as he told her that he wasn't coming home, his mouth that spoke the words of why. Their bond broken long ago, she should've been ready for this, but the actuality was still a tough blow. How do you just forget someone who's been part of your life for so long? Sitting up straighter in her seat, she willed her mind to leave the memory before the tears came, before her plan was ruined.

Carried away with her thoughts, she jumped, startled when the blonde bartender asked for her order.

"Um, a dirty martini," she requested in a low voice. The bartender looked at her with eyes that seemed to know what she was hiding. Was her hurt transparent? Could he see her broken heart? She watched him absentmindedly as he mixed her drink, dropping in the olives speared on a tiny sword before setting it on a napkin before her.

Taking a sip of her strong drink, she spun her stool away from the dark wood of the bar and turned towards the stage to watch the crowd as they moved to the music. The band was playing another familiar song which cued a different recollection, one that included nights around a campfire and laughter.

Feeling the hot sting of tears, she squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths until the urge to weep subsided.

Returning her gaze to the stage, she casually inspected the band. She glanced over each member as they used their music to tell a story. She envied the way they freely expressed themselves, the way they let go of their inhibitions in order to sing and play to a room full of strangers. Despite what could be assumed by her current attire, she normally avoided being noticed by others.

Her perusal of the band halted when she met the direct stare of the keyboard player. His hands never ceased their movements while he held her eyes from across the room. Her heart beat hard in her chest as the moment continued. She was finally able to break from his spell when the song reached its conclusion and one of his band mates demanded his attention.

Turning back to the bar, she saw herself again in the mirror. She looked dazed, with a flush to her skin and her lips slightly parted.

Piped music replaced the raw, live sounds of the band. She was tempted to turn and look for the keyboard player but sat stiff in her seat instead, watching herself sip at her drink. She glanced down, picking up the speared olives and was bringing them to her mouth when she looked up to see him in the mirror standing behind her. Her movements halted before she slowly lowered the garnish and held his gaze while she waited for him to make the next move.

He gave her a half smile before moving to sit in the seat next to her. A beautiful man, he was tall and lean, but not scrawny. His unruly hair was brown but had reddish highlights. Thick lashes encircled jade eyes that seemed to bore into her. He wore jeans that appeared well worn, a black t-shirt that accentuated the muscles of his arms and chest, and black boots.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she checked him out. Skimming her appearance in turn, he lingered on her shapely legs and fuck-me heels. Liking what he saw, his smile widened as his gaze returned to her face.

"So. What do ya think?" he asked.

Confusion marred her face. "What do you mean?" Was he propositioning her?

He continued with a small laugh, "The show. What did ya think? Did you like our band?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, you guys are good," she said, nodding her head and feeling a little flushed.

Nodding his head in rhythm with hers, he continued to smile as if something was amusing him.

"Good. I'm glad."

There were a few moments as they just sat there, him smiling, her feeling self-conscious.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, pointing to her glass.

"Um, dirty martini," she told him, smoothing her hair with her hand.

"You like it dirty, huh?" He laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess so," she returned with a small smile. He was obviously flirting with her, probably hoping for more than light banter. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? A warm body? A distraction?

He snapped his fingers getting the bartender's attention before pointing at her glass.

"Can you get her another, my friend?" he asked with that constant smile.

"Sure man. What about you? Up for a beer?"

"Yeah, that'll be good," he said, returning his intense eyes to her.

Feeling uncomfortable with his unwavering scrutiny, she picked up her first drink and finished it in one swallow. His eyes followed her movements as she again brought the olives to her mouth, taking one off the end and chewing.

"You want one?" she asked, offering him an olive but guessing he was actually hungry for something else.

"No. Thanks. I just like watching you," he said in a sultry voice.

He was definitely hitting on her, she thought. Probably looking at her as the flavor of the night. His entire persona exuded sexuality and she was certain he was rarely lacking in conquests. Her tongue peaked out and wet her bottom lip as she thought about what he could do with her.

The bartender set down their drinks, giving her somewhere to divert her attention while she contemplated the situation. Pretty boy here was definitely on the make. He obviously saw her as easy prey or he wouldn't be moving so fast… and she was. She'd gotten all made up and came here looking for something like this, something that would help her get over this plateau, to cool the fire that scalded her when she imagined _his_ hands on _her_, someone who would make her feel like she was desirable and wanted. Could she find that by giving herself to this man?

"Do you, now?" she played along, finally moving closer to her decision.

"Come on. Come dance with me," he said with an easy smile, taking her hand and leaving no room for argument.

"Um… I'm not the best dancer. I'll spend the whole time on your toes. Why don't you ask someone else?" she said with a nervous lilt to her voice.

"I don't want anybody else. Come on. It's a slow song. Just let me lead," he told her as he tugged on her arm.

Reaching back to the bar, she picked up her martini and took a large swallow, the burn almost making her cough. Ignoring the heat, she repeated the process, finishing her drink. His eyes widened and his smile morphed into an amused smirk as he watched her. She could care less. If she was going to do this, she needed all of the courage she could get.

"Let's go," she told him as she allowed him to lead her to the floor.

Wasting no time, he took her into his arms and pressed their bodies together. She reached her arms up and held his shoulders while he encircled her back and rocked them to the music. His hands began slowly roaming on her back as she leaned her head against his chest and allowed her hand to drag down his chest. She absently watched the bodies as they danced so slow as she breathed in his masculine smell. Her plan was working. His arms comforted her and helped her to forget there was a gaping hole in her soul. She wanted more. She wanted to forget totally.

"You feel so good," he said, his chest rumbling under her ear as he spoke. She hummed and ran her hand to his side, giving him a little squeeze to let him know she heard. Bending down close to her ear, he continued, "I wanted to touch you the minute you walked in the door."

Lifting her head, she tilted back to gaze into his face. He was looking at her with such lust in his eyes.

"You've wanted to dance with me since I got here?" she asked, purposely misunderstanding him.

"I wanted to touch you," he corrected. "Let me touch you," he breathed longingly, staring intently into her eyes.

"You're so forward. I bet you're used to getting whatever you want, aren't you," she said without accusation, a small smile on her lips.

"Sometimes," he replied, knowing better than to lie. "I would really like to have what I want right now. You can feel this too, can't you? Don't you want me, too?" he asked huskily.

Her eyes roamed his face, searching for the lie, the angle. She knew she was being played, as was he, but she still sought the truth of his words.

Without waiting for her answer, he continued. "I could make you feel good. Really good. What do ya say? Come with me?" He returned her gaze, searching to see if she was game.

'Feel good.' Yes, that's all he had to say. "Where?"

Taking that as a yes, he pulled away and took her hand, leading her through the bodies towards the back of the club. Excited by her acquiescence, he practically dragged her along at a hurried pace. They were heading down a long hallway and were passing the bathrooms when he halted.

"Just a minute," he said and disappeared through the door. She could hear a sound like metal rubbing against metal and realized he was probably buying a condom. The thought made her stomach clench with nerves, wondering if she was really up for doing this. Before she had time to change her mind, he came back through the door, with his hand in his pocket. With a gleam in his eye and a wicked smile on his face, he took her hand again and led her farther down the hall until they came to a closed door at the end. He knocked before turning the knob and sticking his head in.

"Come on," he said, pulling her into what was obviously an office. There was a desk on the right side of the room and facing it along the left wall was a long black leather couch. Instead of moving further into the room, he turned her and pushed her up against the door as she heard the click of the lock.

He ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts. They continued their trek to cup her head before he crushed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned as his tongue gained entrance and met with hers. His left hand moved back down and returned to her breast.

Initially stunned by his intensity, she mentally shook herself out of her reverie then tentatively reached forward and placed her hands on his hips before moving them up his chest and shoulders and back down again. Willing herself to be bold, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up until he took over and pulled it off over his head. Her hands returned to their exploration, running over the smooth contours of his chest and abs.

As he got more excited, he began pressing his arousal against her stomach.

"You're so hot, baby. I can't wait to be inside you," he panted in between deep kisses.

"Mmmm," was her response, as she allowed her hands to creep around to caress his ass.

"Take this dress off," he commanded, as he broke away far enough to help her with the task. "Fuck, yeah," he said, looking down at her lacy, blue bra and panties with her high heels.

He lifted her up, pushed her against the door and ground his erection into her heat, while resuming their impassioned kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist and mirrored his movements. Still holding her, he turned and moved into the room. He paused a moment, as if deciding where to go, before taking her to the couch, laying her down, and covering her body with his. He continued running his hands where ever he had access, while showering her with kisses from her collarbone, up her neck, all the way back to her lips.

He lifted up and put one knee on the floor for balance while still grinding into her and took both breasts into his hands.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," he said as he drank her in.

She gasped as his fingers pinched her nipples through the lace. He freed her right breast and bent down to take it into his mouth as his right hand reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. Discarding the garment, he took a moment to admire the sight before him before returning to his ministrations. As his mouth claimed one nipple, his hand would pinch and coax the other until both were hard and erect.

Having lavished ample attention to her breasts, he moved down her body, running his hands over her smooth skin and trailing open mouth kisses until he reached the apex of her thighs. Burying his nose into her sex, he took a deep breath and moaned in response to her arousing scent.

"Fuck, you smell good, baby," he said giving her a heated glance before he slid off her panties. Pressing on her inner thighs, he spread her legs and groaned when he looked at her pussy. "You're perfect," he growled before bending down and running his tongue along her slit.

The feel of his mouth ignited a fire within her, making her writhe in ecstasy.

"Oh, god," she gasped as he lapped at her juices. Just as she began to feel a tightening that signaled impending release, he abruptly stopped, making her whine in protest.

He chuckled as he stood and started removing the rest of his clothes. After he took off his boots, she watched mesmerized as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. She caught her breath as his erection sprang forth. He smirked and stroked himself as she admired him in all of his masculine glory.

"I like what I see too, baby," he commented without needing verbal verification that she found him pleasing.

"Self-assured, aren't we?" she said jokingly at his obvious confidence.

"Sure. Why shouldn't I be," he replied with a slight smile and shrug of his shoulder. "I turn you on, don't I?" he continued with a smirk. She smiled at his comment without bothering with a comeback.

Moving back towards the couch, he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Let me feel that mouth, baby," he said, standing where his cock was close to her face. Looking up, she watched his expression as she reached up and grasped him, before leaning forward and running her tongue on the underside of his head. He hissed as he instinctively pushed his cock forward and placed his hand on her head, encouraging her to take it further. Succumbing to his desire, she reached up her other hand and cupped his balls as she took his cock as far as she could into her mouth. He tilted his head back and groaned loudly as she slowly stroked him with her mouth.

"That's incredible, baby. Oh, yeah. Take it deep," he moaned as he lightly guided her.

When his balls tightened and it looked like he might come, he pulled back in one last long stroke of her mouth.

"You're fuck-hot, baby. I'd love to come in your mouth, but I want that pussy more," he said with a smoldering look.

As he bent to pick up his jeans to retrieve the condom, she lay back on the couch and seductively spread her legs. She watched hungrily as he sheathed himself before settling in between her legs. He braced himself on one arm as the hand of the other held his cocked and stroked it along her slit.

"You ready for this, baby?" he asked as he teasingly, dipped just the head into her entrance.

"Mmm. I want to feel you," she replied in a husky voice, thrusting her hips up and pushing him further into her.

Motivated by her want, he drove his cock deep into her wetness. Both moaned in pleasure at the feel of the other. Bringing up his other arm, he balanced himself over her before he began to thrust into her slow and steady.

"God, you're pussy's so tight," he groaned, enjoying the feel of her tight walls squeezing his cock. Wanting to give her time to build up her ecstasy, he fought the urge to start slamming into her mercilessly.

"You feel so good," she countered, pumping her hips, encouraging him to move faster. "Harder, baby. Fuck me harder," she panted, his languid moves frustrating her.

Not needing to be told twice, he slid his hands under her to grip her shoulders from behind and hold her in place as he began pounding into her.

"Yes! Like that! Ungh! Fuck me! Fuck me, baby!" she cried, her passion taking over.

He grunted with each thrust and squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated, trying to keep from coming too soon.

"Fuck. Baby, your pussy feels too good. I'm gonna come. Come with me. Let me feel that pussy come," he puffed out with exertion.

Not answering, she focused on the sensation blooming where they were joined together. Willing that feeling to grow, she increased the friction against him, encouraging him to fuck her even harder. Her breathing picked up as she got closer to the precipice. She was practically bouncing off the couch when sensation exploded, thrusting her into rapture.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" she exclaimed as her orgasm shook her whole body.

The sight, sound and feel of her release threw him over the edge into his own. He slammed into her body as every fiber of his being was immersed in bliss.

"Fuck! Ungh!" he grunted, coherent speech evading him. As his release subsided, he slowed his thrusts and finally stopped as he lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

His head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he continued to hold most of his weight off of her. He gave her a light kiss on her shoulder before he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Still slightly out of breath and sweaty, he smiled at her and laughed as he reached up and wiped her hair off of her moist face.

"Baby, I don't have words. Just…fuck," he said, satisfaction emanating from him. "You are so fucking hot. I could fuck you all night," he ended his statement with a small peck to her lips.

Taking a deep breath, she concurred with a simple, "Mmmm," and a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something else when they heard a jiggle of the doorknob followed by banging.

"Hey man. You in there? Time for the next set. Who you got in there?" the voice asked, joined by laughter and another voice.

"Come on dude! You're holding us up."

"Just a minute. I'll be right there," he called back as he stood, removing the condom before throwing it into the trash next to the desk.

Sitting up, she gathered her underclothes and put them on as she watched him dress. Walking in her high heels, bra and panties, she sauntered past him, grazing her nails over his stomach as she went to retrieve her dress.

He stopped her and turned her to face him before he bent and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Mmmm. You are so fantastic. Hang around and we'll get together after the show," he said, his statement sounding more like a question.

"Maybe," she replied, pulling out of his arms and picking up her dress.

"Maybe," he parroted, jokingly mocking her. "Come on. Stay and we'll get to know each other better."

"I think we got to know one another pretty intimately," she replied, not looking at his face.

"Don't get me wrong, that was the best sex... ever, but… I don't know. I'd like to get to really know you." He watched her for a moment while she righted her dress. "Just get dressed. I need to get back out there. Let me buy you another drink and at least stay for the next set, 'k?"

"Maybe," she repeated.

He huffed, shaking his head. "You're a weird bird. You're supposed to play hard to get before," he said trying to play it light but sounding more frustrated.

Pulling up her dress, she turned and looked up facing him. "You better get to your set."

Nodding, he unlocked the door and held it open for her. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they returned down the hall. Once they entered the main area of the club, he raised his hand and pointed down to her.

"Mike, get her anything she wants," he called to the bartender who nodded his understanding.

Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Stay," he said one last time before turning back towards the stage where the rest of band was readying for the next set.

She returned to the bar and sat in her same seat. "Same thing?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah. No, wait. Maybe something not so strong. Um, I'll have a sea breeze."

"Coming up," he said, turning to his task.

While she waited, she looked again into the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her eye makeup was smeared on one side. You could definitely tell what she'd been up to. She ran her hand up and wiped away the excess on her face before trying to tame her hair. Taking a deep breath, she could still smell him on her. Turning her head, she watched him for a moment while he was bent over his keyboard concentrating on a complicated riff before looking up and glancing her way. Seeing her eyes on him, he gave her a smile before his attention was redirected back to his music.

The bartender laid down a napkin, followed by the drink. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," she said picking up her drink and taking a sip.

She considered all that the day had held. Her evening had done much to lessen the severity of her grief. It gave her hope that she might be able to one day put her past behind her… but it was still there, that deep ache. Her heart broken, she doubted she could hold any affection for another, not right now, not yet.

She returned her gaze to the man on the stage and admired his handsome face. She looked at the hands that had just caressed her moments earlier. Scanning the rest of the room, she now noticed how many women were gathered at the stage and how many of them had their sights on the same man. Occasionally, one would look her way and scowl. Well, it was obvious she stepped on some toes after all. Was she able to this? Start something with someone so soon, with someone who is obviously at least a little bit of a playboy. Wouldn't he be just a repeat of what she was running from… if not worse?

Taking a deep breath, she gulped at her drink, wanting to dull the sorrow trying to claw its way back to the surface. Finishing, she stared into her empty glass. It's so easy to say that you'll forget your past, but words and deeds don't always mesh.

Tonight had turned out better than her wildest dreams. She found her effect on him empowering while he drove her to forget, not once thinking of her pain while in his arms. He was the balm that soothed a wound that had been festering long before today, but if she stayed, she was certain it would only result in more despair for her.

As she contemplated the possibilities, she took notice of the song they played. It was an old tune about new love and strong passions. She wished that someone could figuratively write her a new song with a happy ending, but they don't write like that anymore.

Knowing she could not stay, she stood and made her way to the door. Braving one last look, she turned and met his questioning stare. The disappointment was written on his face as he watched her go. Giving him a small smile of apology, she turned and walked through the door.

xXx

A/N: Thanks again for taking the time to read. Here's a link in case you would like to hear the song. http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=f07cXFlSnQ8


End file.
